


Don't leave me alone

by the_pjo_demigods (Holy_Creeper)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Creeper/pseuds/the_pjo_demigods
Summary: The Earthshaker got Chat. What would Ladybug do?





	Don't leave me alone

The earth rumbled when they were having their physics lesson. Marinette sighed. She shouldn't expect a week without Hawkmoth and his akumas. She sighed again and raised her hand. "Yes, Marinette?" "Miss, may I go to the washroom please?" "Sure, come back as soon as possible."

"Tikki Spots On!"

Soon Ladybug was soaring through the early morning sky of Paris. There stood the akuma victim, causing scenes of disasters. Down on the street there were citizens screaming and finding cover. "I am the Earthshaker! You want a realistic earthquake scene director? I'll make you one!" Ladybug stood at the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, trying to figure out the akumatized object. A black cloud landed on the balcony with a soft thump. Chat. "Long time no see, Mil'lady." He purred, with a flirtatious smirk plastered on his feline features. "Hey Chaton."

"Earthshaker! Get their miraculouses!" Hawkmoth spoke to the victim in his mind. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, you have something I want. Give it to me, and I could alleviate the pain you will encounter." He raised his hand, and a concrete cage erupted from the hard ground, effectively trapping both of them.

Without thinking, Chat Noir used his power. "Cataclysm!" He yelled, and the strong structure collapsed, turning into a pile of dust, freeing the both of them. As light as a bird, Ladybug leapt on top of Earthshaker, using her yoyo to strangle him. Chat called her with his baton. "Mil'lady would you purr-lease excuse me, I might have to detransform." With the words said, the cat turned and tried to leave the battling area. "Not so fast!" The victim howled, and produced a giant fissure at the ground that he was preparing to land on.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed, and leapt towards the direction Chat was falling, and fling her yoyo at him. With his quick response that came with the suit, he grabbed hold of her yoyo. At the same time, Earthshaker forced the earth to move apart further, causing a larger gap between. Her feet missed the ground.

Chat Noir came to a sudden halt and slammed into the earth. His Lady had managed to grab hold on the ledge of the crack. Chats hand was gripping Ladybug's yoyo, dangling in the deep, endless hole. Someone screamed. Innocent citizens were getting injured. Her grip on the ledge is starting to loosen. His miraculous beeped for the fourth time.

"It's no use Ladybug, let me go." He knew the world needs her to save, his disappearance might cause the world to mourned for him, but they will move on eventually. But her-they will never move on. Hawkmoth would win. "Don't let go Chat, don't!" With the rain splattering on her face, Chat couldn't distinguish whether the water on her face were rain or tears. "My lady, people will miss you. But if I fall and disappear, no one will miss me or remember me. Let me go, I'm bad luck after all." His miraculous finally gave out, and after a flash of green, revealing his civilian form. Adrien's hand also gave out, and fell into the endless abyss. "Adrien!" Ladybug let out a heart wrenching scream. The fissure closed as she leapt out. Chat is no more to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are an author's best friend!  
> Kudos!


End file.
